


Harder Than Ever

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF
Genre: M/M, Self Harming, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert hears about Aaron from Vic and Ryan comforts Danny after a gruelling scene takes its toll.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Ryan Hawley/Danny Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Hard Day

Robert looked up seeing Vic walking through the visitors door and smiled at his sister as she wheeled his nephew over to see him little Jack was the image of his grandfather and namesake Jack Sugden, "Hiya Rob thanks for agreeing to see me I've missed you Liv told me to give you a dead arm but I thought I would settle for a hug instead." Vic said and Robert nodded when they broke apart Robert wiped his eyes on the sleeves of his sweatshirt and Vic reached into the buggy and lifted Jack out settling him on her lap placing a toy in front of him and Robert smiled at his nephew tears swimming in his eyes Jack was so big now he had missed out on so much already he'd be much older when Robert would be released and Robert was determined to make up for that time however he could.

Meanwhile back in Emmerdale Aaron was hard at work at the scrapyard he had been working long hours trying to stay busy and not dwell on the absence of his soulmate too much he missed Robert a lot and wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms once more.

Ryan stood behind the camera watching Danny do his scenes he'd been back for one day and already he was in awe of how easily Danny played a emotional Aaron he held his breath as he watched the next scene with Isabel he wanted to just walk into that scene and wrap his arms around Danny as he wrapped a bandage around his hand as Aaron.

and CUT.

Danny got up and strode off set heading for his dressing room and a cup of strong coffee it had been a hard scene to film with Isabel who played his on screen sister Liv.

Ryan headed towards Danny's dressing room and knocked on the door before pushing it open the sight that met his eyes was enough to break his heart Danny was slumped on the sofa head buried in his hands and he was crying sobs coursing through his body as if he hadn't been away Ryan approached and sat down wrapping his arms around Danny and holding him tight against his chest letting Danny cry into him.

"shhh now it's OK its done now I'm here baby I've got you shhh calm down you'll make yourself sick otherwise." Ryan said softly rubbing Danny's heaving back as he sobbed in his arms.

"I I can't do it anymore I can't do it without you Ry." Danny said his voice hitching as he continued to sob tears mixing with the clear snot from his nose.

"Hey Hey it's OK it's OK." Ryan said rocking Danny in his arms he knew what needed to happen and hoped the writers would listen to the millions of fans all over the world and bring Robert back to Aaron.

"Lets go home you don't feel well do you?." Ryan asked and Danny shook his head "No actually I don't I've got a bad stomach ache and I feel sick like I could throw up." he admitted and Ryan sighed he knew that the scene they ad filmed today would be hard on his boyfriend and now wanted to get him home.


	2. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets sick and has to play it as Aaron.

Ryan cursed loudly as the sound of Danny's alarm cut through the silence of their bedroom early the next morning he hoped it would be easier on Danny today because Danny had been up half the night being sick and he'd hardly got any sleep at all Ryan leaned over and gently shook Danny's shoulder and whispered that he'd go down and make him some tea.

Danny appeared downstairs ten minutes later pale but dressed and Ryan sighed.

"Want me to drive you in this morning?." he asked and Danny shrugged Ryan wasn't needed at the studio that day as it was a big scene between Danny and Isabel but he felt he should be incase Danny needed him.

an hour later they arrived and Danny went to get his hair and make up done.

CUT.

Danny sighed in relief as his first scene with Isabel came to a end and went to find Ryan he needed a cuddle.

Ryan stood up as Danny entered their dressing room and wrapped his arms around his shivering boyfriend.

three hours later they wrapped for the day and Aaron walked off set feeling more ill than he ever had before and ended up sprinting to the loo dropping to his knees and throwing up noisily into the bowl.

"Aaron are you OK in there?." Liv called and Aaron winced before flushing the loo and standing up on shaking legs 

"I'm fine Liv." he called back his voice coming out as a painful sounding croak.

"are you sure you don't sound good?." Liv replied and Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I just ate something bad that;s all I'm OK now I promise." he said leaving the bathroom.

Once the scene was done Ryan drove Danny home and settled him onto the sofa with the TV on and a blanket tucked round him and a bucket on the floor should he feel sick again.

Danny slept for a good couple of hours and woke feeling much more like himself he was pale but at least he had stopped being sick for now he sat up and swung his legs down towards the floor and gingerly stood up Ryan heard him moving and came to help he was worried by how shaky Danny appeared to be.

"Can you help me to the loo?." Danny asked sleepily and Ryan nodded.

Ryan made soup for dinner knowing it would be good for Danny even if it didn't stay down for long but Danny fell asleep before it was ready and Ryan didn't have the heart to wake him.

Isabel phoned that night to see how he was Danny was lying on their sofa covered with a blanket watching TV while Ryan was learning his lines for his next scene as Robert.

Isabel hung up after Ryan explained how ill Danny was and Ryan sighed knowing she was worried about him just as much as he was Danny rarely got ill it was simply not his style Ryan was normally the one who got sick because he refused to take a break even when he could barely keep his eyes open.

'Can you make it upstairs?. " he asked half an hour later and Danny shrugged "I can try why what did you have in mind?." He asked yawning as he spoke he was exhausted from his disturbed night.


End file.
